The FrenchEnglishCombo Of Doom In Death City
by Un Franais
Summary: We convinced Ethel to use her writing skills for good! :D She helped us write this on the condition that she has to speak to IIC as little as possible. Sorry, IIC, I guess Ethel wants a long distance relationship...


Dan and Joseph Chevalier are two of the richest children in all of Death City. With an average of 17.5% of the city's money, they can afford anything they please. Dan is 16 and is the heir to his family's fortune once he reaches 21. Princess is 12 and is far more fit to gain the wealth, but is too young. Dan despises Princess for many reasons: Princess is smarter than Dan, Princess is more social than Dan and Princess gained the ability to transform into a mace. Dan has none of these things. Dan despises Princess but, despite his efforts, can't get rid of him. Dan and Princess spend most of their lives confined in their mansion, away from the kidnappers and thieves of the commoner public.

Team Akuma consists of 4 members. Firstly, the leader, Superkella. She is 16 and is generally referred to as the smart, wise, mature leader by her team mates. Secondly, Superkella's best friend, Indigo. Indigo is known as the powerful one with the best abilities. Thirdly, Superkella's younger sister, Vomvom. Vomvom is well known for her violent, angsty, stubborn attitude. Lastly, Kandy Kid. He is well known for his stupidity and innocent nature.

Team Akuma are all homeless. They grew up on the streets and scavenged for anything they could. Their group consists of 2 weapons and 2 meisters. Vomvom can turn into a mallet and is wielded by Indigo and Kandy Kid can turn into a sword and is wielded by Superkella. They are all very powerful but have never had the luxury to attend Shibusen or defeat any kishin eggs. They try to avoid killing people as they don't want too much attention drawn to themselves. Their 'base' as they call it is an abandoned house a few blocks away from Dan and Princess's mansion. Dan and Princess are usually very bored but are forbidden to leave their house almost all the time. Their pride and joy has become spying on Team Akuma with their telescope. After several months of watching them, Dan made a decision.

"Princess, fetch Madam Bibi!" He ordered dramatically.

"Do it yourself, asshole." Princess scoffed as he lay on his bed, playing with a paddle and ball.

Dan frowned at him.

"You ruined my dramatic scene!" Dan moaned.

"What's dramatic about you sending me to do jobs for you?"

"Well, I was _actually _going to enrol us and Team Akuma into DWMA." Dan said huffily.

"Are you serious, Dan? Let me guess, you're going to make sure we're in their class and try to be their friend?"

"Well…yes."

"They don't even want to go to Shibusen, Dan. They're criminals."

"Shut up, don't act like they're not cool."

"I will admit, they are cool, but if no normal people in this city want to be your friend, why would they want to?"

"They're poor, I'm rich."

"…You're going to bribe them?"

"Exactly. Now fetch Madam Bibi."

"Alright fine." Princess moped as he got up. "MADAM BIBIIII!" Princess howled.

Dan and Princess's loyal maid came running in.

"Yes Joseph?" She asked sweetly.

Princess smiled to himself at that. Obviously his real name wasn't Princess. It was just a nickname his older brother gave him. Dan stepped in front of Princess, drawing Madam Bibi's attention to him.

"Enrol us in Shibusen." He ordered. "And also enrol Superkella, Vomvom, Kandy Kid and Indigo."

Madam Bibi nodded and scuttled off to do her work. She filled out the 6 forms and sent them into the school.

Three days went by without any responses from Shibusen. Dan was growing restless. He paced around his room, talking to Princess who was lying on his bed, half listening.

"Damn it! Why can't they reply already! What are they doing that's so important?" Dan growled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe trying to stop the Kishin?" Princess said sarcastically.

"Those retards don't understand! I am more important than that…thing! I am the most important person in death city!" Dan bellowed.

"Somehow…I think Shinigami might be slightly more important." He mumbled.

Dan swiftly turned away. His emo fringe cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Lies." He said darkly.

"Why do you say 'lies' to anything you don't agree with?"

"LIES!"

At that moment, Madam Bibi stepped in holding 6 letters addressed to the Chevalier family. Dan ripped them all open. They were all acceptance letters from Shibusen. They were all due to start school in 2 weeks. Dan jumped around triumphantly. Princess couldn't help but to be happy as well.

The time came to break the news to the 6 criminals that they had to go to school tomorrow. Dan and Princess both wandered down the street with their acceptance letters. They had to go at night as Team Akuma were always out during the day. Lots of yelling and laughing could be heard coming from Team Akuma's house. Princess gulped as they neared the front door.

"What do we do if they attack us?" He whispered.

"Princess, you fool. I will simply enchant them with my obscenely amazing good looks." Dan chuckled.

Princess sighed and stared up at the moon which had blood spilling from it's mouth.

"How pleasant." Princess mumbled.

Finally, they reached the door. Dan knocked and the talking inside instantly stopped. Dan and Princess could still faintly hear their whispers.

"Hey, who is it?" One voice whispered.

"Open the door and find out, dumbass."

"Nah, you do it!"

"Fuck you!"

"Lazy ass holes, I'll do it."

The door was yanked open and revealed Superkella defiantly standing there.

"Yo. What do you want?" She asked casually.

She didn't really act like a criminal. Dan and Princess both mustered up their best smiles. Dan held up the letters.

"Have you guys ever considered attending DWMA?" He asked in a commercial voice.

"No. We're horey." Superkella said bluntly.

"Well, hypothetically, if you could go, would you?" Princess asked.

"Well duh."

"Today's your lucky day! I, Daniel Chevalier, have enrolled you all into Shibusen!" Dan announced.

Superkella snatched the letters out of his hand. The other members of Team Akuma all leaned out from behind the door.

"Woah, what a rich guy!" Vomvom observed as she looked at Dan and Princess's clothes.

"Guys, we can go to Shibusen!" Superkella cried.

"But that's expensive." Kandy Kid pointed out.

"Actually, it's free." Princess stated.

"Aw… really? We never tried enrolling." Indigo replied.

Superkella then slammed the door on Dan and Princess. And it started to rain. They both turned to go home.

"Well they were nice." Dan scoffed.

"Douche bags!" Princess yelled behind him.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Oh shit! Run!" Princess yelled as he sprinted for home.

Dan began running as well.

Once the two of them reached home, they lay in bed.

"We'll make friends with them tomorrow." Dan assured. "They're gonna love us."


End file.
